Tighten
Tighten is the main villain of the 2010 DreamWorks movie, Megamind, and the video game, Dreamworks’ Megamind: The Blue Defender. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bizarro vs Tighten (Completed) * The Greatest American Heroine vs. Tighten (Completed) * Juggernaut vs. Tighten (Completed) * Syndrome vs Tighten * Tighten VS Vector Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Homelander (The Boys) History Megamind Hal Stewart was a cameraman assigned to work with Metro City reporter Roxanne Ritchi. He lived alone in a one-bedroom apartment, and was generally unsuccessful at everything he tried to do. When Megamind’s plan to create a superhero accidentally caught him up, Stewart was given all of the superpowers belonging to Metroman. Megamind gave Stewart the name Titan, and tried to mold him into a new Metroman. But, Stewart was so dense that he thought that his name was “Tighten.” Worse, when Tighten mastered his new powers, he began to use them to steal, and declared that he would be the leader in a crime team with Megamind. Megamind provoked Tighten into a fight, hoping that he would become the hero Megamind dreamed of. Instead, he found to his horror that he had created a super-powered homicidal maniac! Tighten defeated Megamind, and when the Mayor of Metro City came out to congratulate him, the Mayor told him, “We owe you a great debt for having removed evil from our town!” Tighten responded, “Oh, I wouldn't say removed... I'd say under new management!” Tighten then used his thumb and forefinger to contemptuously flick the Mayor away, the way a normal person might flick an insect. Megamind had escaped from Tighten, but he realized that he could not leave Metro City to Tighten’s non-existent mercies. So, Megamind challenged Tighten to another fight, and this time he succeeded in using one of his tools to drain away Tighten’s superpowers. Dreamworks’ Megamind: The Blue Defender After his defeat by Megamind, Hal was incarcerated in the same prison that used to hold Megamind. Eventually, a group of supervillains, called the Doom Syndicate robbed Megamind’s lair, and took his Metro Essence (containing Metroman’s DNA signature, which Megamind had used to create Tighten), and the Mega Essence (containing Megamind’s DNA signature). The villains then broke Hal Stewart out of prison, and used the two Essences to make him into a superior supervillain – Blue Tighten. Blue Tighten had all of the same abilities that the original Tighten did, but he also possessed Megamind’s intellect...and blue skin. Megamind hunted down the Doom Syndicate, and overcame them one-by-one. At the end, he and Blue Tighten had another confrontation. In spite of Hal Stewart’s augmented intelligence, Megamind overcame him and used a specially formulated spray to return him to his normal (un-powered) form... and to prison. Death Battle Info Appearance Hal Stewart was originally rather short and fat, but after his transformation to Tighten he is now tall with an extremely muscular physique. He still has his curly red hair and brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Metroman shared Superman's origin story, and apparently possessed all of the same powers. He demonstrated super-strength, flight, indestructibility, laser-vision, x-ray vision, the ability to move at fantastic speeds, and more. With Megamind's DNA transfer, Tighten acquired all of the same powers. Weapons and Equipment When it comes to weapons, Tighten is very simple – if he can pick it up, he can throw it. This applies to people, stone columns, and even whole skyscrapers. Feats and Strengths * Tighten crashed through a brick wall without seeming to even notice. * While flying, he used his laser-vision to carve his name into the heart of Metro City in enormous letters, multiple blocks wide and tall. * He used his super-strength to lift an entire skyscraper that he had destabilized, and then threw it at the fleeing Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi. Weaknesses and Faults * It is not known if Tighten shares Superman's weaknesses in the same way that he shares his powers, but that would likely be the case. * At his heart, Tighten is still the cowardly loser that he was before he got his superpowers. When confronted by Metroman (actually Megamind in disguise), he begged the hero not to punch his face, and then fled from the city. Gallery Hal_Stewart.png|Hal Stewart before he became Tighten. Blue Tighten.PNG|Blue Tighten from the video game, Megamind: Ultimate Showdown. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Combatants Category:Megamind Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:US Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Completed Profile Category:Home Console Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Comedic Movie Combatants